


Indulging Handsome Jack

by ThePaperYomiko



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Swearing, foodplay, this one kinda got away from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 06:06:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6041031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePaperYomiko/pseuds/ThePaperYomiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is the president of Hyperion to do when he runs out of his beloved candy sprinkles? Eat the fruit without them? Kill a man? Angel's got a solution that leads to an interesting situation for Jack's young PA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indulging Handsome Jack

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written in response to an anon prompt I got over on tumblr. Rhack Prompt: Weird Indulgences
> 
> I can honestly say this one..kinda...got away from me.
> 
> Also, I don't usually write smut...at.all....so bare with me...

“Where the fuck did I put them?” He said as he rummaged through the cupboards. “They were just around here!” He muttered as he moved things around. “Goddammit!” He yelled as he threw a useless bottle of syrup across the room. 

“Daddy?” Angel said from her perch on the barstool. “Are you okay?” The look on Jack’s face as he turned around was pained. Angel took that as a ‘no’. she looked over at the table and saw the bowl of fruit sitting on it. ‘oh no’ Angel made a snap decision to fix this. 

“I’m okay Princess.” Jack looked forlornly over at the bowl of fruit that sat on the table. ‘I guess I could eat it without the sprinkles’   
Jack hated making compromises. Jack shouldn’t have to compromise! He’s Handsome mutherfucking Jack for Helios’ sake!

“Daddy?” Jack looked over to Angel. 

“Yes Princess?” Angel hopped off of the bar stool and walked over to jack.

“Don’t worry I’ll fix this” Angel patted Jack’s arm. Jack quirked a smile as Angel bounced out of the room. Jack shook out of his stupor and walked over to the table. He was really looking forward to that bowl of fruit. It just wasn’t going to be the same without them.

\---------------------------------------------

Angel hurried down the hallway and stopped at the next apartment door. She knocked urgently. A tall, lanky young man opened the door.

“Rhys!” Angel yelled, “ You need to go find some sprinkles ASAP” Rhys’ brow furrowed. ‘sprinkles?’ 

His eyes opened wider. “Jack has run out of sprinkles?” Angel nodded her head. He checked his echo device for the time. “Shit” He pushed past Angel and headed down the hallway. “I’m on it Angel.” Angel smiled and decided she might as well have a sleepover with Gaige tonight. 

When he reached the canteen he cursed. Closed. Well that was just his luck. Sometimes being Handsome Jack’s PA was a big pain in his butt. ‘Now what am I going to do?’ He looked around and tried to come up with an idea. He saw a lone balloon tied to a banister. ‘Wasn’t Vaughn’s birthday a few days ago?’ He thought to himself. Yvette had took a stab at making a cake from scratch Rhys remembered. 

Rhys turned around and hurried towards Yvette’s place. About 10 minutes later saw him knocking at her apartment door. A pissed looking Yvette opened the door. Her eyes narrowed when she saw Rhys standing there.

“What the hell are you doing here at this time of night Rhys?” Rhys checked his echo device. 

“It’s only 11pm Yvette” She gave him a glare.

“Some of us like to go to bed early Rhys.” She sighed “ I know that is a hard concept for you.” 

“ Not all of us are as frigid as you either Yvette” Rhys said under his breath.

“ What was that?” Yvette said through clenched teeth.

“ Um..Do you still have those sprinkles you used for Vaughn’s cake?” Yvette gave him a strange look. 

“ Planning on making a cake Rhys?” Yvette crossed her arms.

“ Something like that.” Rhys sighed “Could you just get them please?” Yvette walked over to her counter and picked up a small shaker of multicolored candy sprinkles. She crossed back over and held them out to Rhys. As Rhys reached to grab it she pulled back.

“ You owe me lunch tomorrow” Rhys just rolled his eyes. Of course she would want that.

“ How is that different from any other day?” Yvette crossed her arms, “ Fine fine just hand them over.” Yvette smiled and handed them over. Rhys hurried back down the hallway. He hoped he made it back in time before Jack did something rash. He definitely had some weird food things but Rhys couldn’t help but indulge him. 

\---------------------------------------------------

Jack was pacing back and forth muttering to himself when Rhys made it into the room. Rhys was pretty sure he was muttering ‘Just not the same. I shouldn’t have to compromise. I’m Handsome Fucking Jack!’ over and over again. 

“Jack?” Rhys walked cautiously over to the pacing president of Hyperion. 

“Rhysie!” Jack shouted as he turned around. “I’m so glad you are here! We need to moonshot some bandits!” Why did Rhys admire this man so much. One hiccup in his carefully planned out life of being the big shot hero and he becomes homicidal. Okay so it's not like he isn’t always homicidal but that is not the point right now. 

He crossed the room over to Jack and held the shaker in front of his face. Jack’s eyes lit up and he grabbed Rhys’ wrist. Rhys’ heart sped up a bit. Why did he always let Jack affect him this way. Jack licked his lips and looked over Rhys’ features.

“I knew it was a great idea making you my PA.” Jack let Rhys’ wrist go. “ You always come through one way or the other even if it is a little late”

He pulled Rhys over to the table and showed him the empty bowl. “ I had to eat the fruit all by itself!” Rhys sighed. Jack sounded like a small putout child. “ But we shouldn't let these sprinkles that you worked so hard to find go to waste.” 

 

Rhys’ eyes widened at the look he saw on Jack’s face. He backed up until his legs hit the edge of the table. He tried to brace himself as Jack grabbed his hips. Jack forcefully pressed their lips together. 

“Strip for me Pumpkin!” Jack ordered as Rhys recovered from the shock of the kiss. The look in Jack’s eye made him follow the order right away. Jack renewed his hold on Rhys’ hips and lifted him onto the table. He placed his hand on Rhys’ chest and pushed him down until his back hit the wood. He backed up and admired his little Rhysie all spread out for him like a buffet. He walked over to the fridge and grabbed out the can of whipped cream and a bottle of chocolate sauce. 

He stalked back to his prey and set the cans on the table next to Rhys. He quickly stripped out of his clothes and watched as Rhys’ eyes raked up and down his body. He knew he looked great. He grabbed up the cans up and eyed Rhys’ naked body. 

“ What exactly are you doing with those?” Rhys voice was raspy.

“ Probably exactly what you think Cupcake” He smirked as he started to spray lines of whipped cream all over Rhys body. He topped it with the chocolate sauce. The icing on the cake, metaphorically speaking, was the sprinkles. Rhys looked so delectable. He was going to have fun. 

He climbed up onto the table his erection bobbing between his legs. He licked his lips. “Since I couldn’t enjoy the sprinkles on my fruit” He said as he swiped one of his fingers through the confectionary spread across the young man's body. He raised his hand up and sucked his finger into his mouth. He moaned when the confection hit his tongue. “ Instead I’m going to enjoy them on you.” Rhys’ brain shut down. Why did this infuriating man turn him on so much?  
Rhys closed his eyes in pleasure as Jack licked his body. Jack’s moans sent shivers down his spine.

He gasped in pleasure as Jack’s tongue circled one of his nipples. His gasps turned to breathy moans as Jack’s hand pinched his other nipple. He could feel the heat spread through his body and start to pool in his belly. ‘Jack..” He said breathily. 

Jack grabbed the base of his erection. “ah ah can’t have any of that Rhysie!” He gave the base a light squeeze. “ We haven’t even gotten to the main course” Jack brought his fingers up towards Rhys’ mouth. Rhys sucked the digits into his mouth and laved them with his spit.   
After a minute Jack pulled the fingers from his mouth and with a smirk circled his hole before pushing them in. 

The moan that ripped from Rhys’ throat made Jack harden even more. “ That’s right Cupcake.” Jack groaned. “ Take it like a whore.” Rhys whined as Jack scissored his fingers.

A few moments later, He groaned in disappointment at the loss of Jack’s fingers. He felt Jack press the head of his penis against his hole. Jack pressed into him balls deep and started a slow pace. Jack kept licking at the sticky confection still spread across some of Rhys’ body. A light sheen of sweat spread across both of the men's bodies. Their actions speeding up and their groans increasing. 

Jack bit down on Rhys’ shoulder as he spilled his seed into Rhys body. Rhys saw stars and cried out as he came all over both their chests. Jack laid his head on Rhys’ shoulder to catch his breath.   
After a few minutes Jack pulled away from Rhys. “ Get up Pumpkin” Rhys just groaned. “ We need to get cleaned up” As they headed towards the bedroom and a hot shower Jack stopped Rhys.

“It was the best idea when I made you my PA” Rhys saw an emotion he never had seen in Jack’s eyes before. It was gone before he could identify it. “ I think I have a new favorite way of eating sprinkles.” Jack smirked at the blush that spread across Rhys’s face.

“You sure do have some weird indulgences Jack.” Rhys said as he cleared his throat “ but I don’t mind indulging you. I mean that’s what PA’s are for right?” A smile spread across his face as Jack pushed him against the wall and kissed him soundly. Yeah he didn’t mind helping with Handsome Jack’s weird indulgences. Not.At.All.

**Author's Note:**

> Well..there it is. Is it everything you thought it would be? 
> 
> Kudos, comments, bookmarks my life blood. j/k tho they are pretty awesome.
> 
> You can find me over on tumblr at either katarzynarayne.tumblr.com (my main blog) or thepaperyomiko.tumblr.com (my writing blog)


End file.
